


Hide and Seek

by GenesisKey (LokiLover84)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/GenesisKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are playing hide and seek. They both know how it'll end, with Derek knotting his mate. Stiles is counting on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this kinda flirts a bit with bestiality (No, not bestiary. See what I did there?) :) Just imagine Derek can totally wolf out and he and Stiles have fun with it. There's also knotting, so if that's not your thing, you've been warned! Oh, and I imagine Stiles as about 17, so there's a bit of underage too... :)

Stiles is practically vibrating with a mixture of nerves and lust as he clamps a hand over his mouth in a bid to muffle his ragged breathing. He knows he'll be caught, much sooner than he wants to be, but it'll be worth it if his newest plan to throw Derek off his scent works. 

He can't help but grin into his palm as he hears the low growl of his wolf. There's the clicking of nails on concrete, and the snuffling of Derek scenting out his prey. But slowly the sound fades, until it's almost gone. Stiles isn't stupid, though, he knows Derek will be back. He's glad his heart isn't racing anymore, because if Derek decided to cheat and use his hearing, he'd find Stiles in seconds. 

There's a louder growl, but Stiles can tell that Derek's still a ways away from his hiding spot. Clearly, Stiles' plan is working, and Derek is somewhat confused by the overlapping scent of Stiles, which starts close to the floor, then goes up, higher than Derek's nose can reach when he's wolfed out. It's the same tactic some animals use when they're being hunted-- double back, jump, zip-zag, anything to confuse their persuer in the hopes they'll give up. 

Of course, Stiles doesn't want to get away. Oh, no, the end of this game will result in him being found. That's his ultimate goal, but the wait and the confusion of his boyfriend will make the wait all worth it. 

Suddenly, there's another growl, more low this time, closer, and it sends shivers up Stiles' spine. It's what happens next, however, that makes Stiles shake with want. 

"Stiles. You're too smart for your own good, sometimes. But make no mistake, i will find you."

He's never heard Derek talk in his wolf form before, and the sound ignites both the flight response in Stiles' blood, which then rushes straight to his dick. He trembles in place, teetering on the knife's edge of staying hidden and running for his life. The choice is made a moment later when Derek roars. Stiles knows he hopes that Stiles will bolt, and that's just what he does. Stiles' bare feet slip on the polished floor, and he giggles as he struggles frantically to keep from face-planting, and he runs faster when he hears Derek's howl of triumph. 

Stiles dashes for the stairs, hearing the click of nails behind him, and the loud panting of his wolf. It only serves to inflame Stiles more and he takes the stairs two at a time. He takes a second to glace back as he gains the top of the stairs and hears a muffled thump. Another laugh escapes him when he sees Derek has snagged a claw on the stair runner. At the sound of Stiles' giggle, blood-red eyes snap up and lips curl back, exposing canines as the wolf lunges forward, reaching the top of the stairs with one huge lunge. 

It turns out that split second is Stiles' undoing. He turns to run again, and makes it no more than half a dozen steps, the hallway runner bunching under the soles of his feet, and he comes down, hard, on his hands and knees just as the wolf pounces like a cat on a mouse. 

Derek growls possessively as he covers his mate, his mouth closing on the back of Stiles' neck in warning, teeth pinching the skin, not hard enough to break it but enough to make Stiles whimper in submission. Derek lets go when Stiles goes limp, and the wolf howls happily. The next part is easy-- Derek's claws slice through Stiles' clothing like a hot knife through butter. Stiles huffs and Derek nuzzles Stiles' back as he slide off him, an apology and a promise to replace the clothes-- but later. Right now, he has something infinitely more interesting that doesn't involve clothing.

Stiles sinks down in submission, his hands stretched out above his head, cheek pillowed on the bunched-up rug, his knees up and spread, leaving his ass in the air, completely exposed to Derek's hungry gaze. 

Derek lets out a moan of appreciation, and with the first drag of his rough wolf tongue on Stiles' exposed hole, they both whimper. Derek works Stiles over, each pass of his tongue making Stiles wetter and more open for the inevitable mating. 

It's something Stiles is counting on. 

When Derek deems him ready, he licks under Stiles, making the younger man writhe and whimper when the sandpaper tongue glides over the head of his cock, licking up the pre-cum gathering there. Then he mounts Stiles, the soft fur of his underbelly rubbing deliciously over Stiles back as Derek's cock presses against the wet, willing openness that is Stiles. 

His mate. 

Derek throws back his head and screams a howl as he spears home. Stiles screams too, his muffled as he turns his head, teeth sinking into the carpet and his nails scrabbling at the floor. Derek sets a punishing pace, pulling out and ramming back in, the tip of his cock drilling into Stiles prostate with each lunge forward, his claws digging furrows into Stiles' sides, marks he'll wear proudly, if a little painfully, a stark reminder of their relationship. 

Stiles feels Derek's knot start to catch on the rim of his abused hole and he shoves his hips back, crying out a broken wail of Derek's name as he comes untouched. The feeling of Stiles coming, his tight passage clenching deliciously around him, has Derek shoving forward one last time, howling in ecstasy as his knot ties him to his mate and he fills Stiles with hot cum. 

Later, when Derek has shifted back, and they have stumbled their way on shaky legs to their bed, Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and pulls the teen closer. Stiles mumbles contentedly into Derek's chest, and Derek can't help but smile.


End file.
